You Are On Pandora
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: Did you know that Grace Augustine has a niece? Yep, that's right. 18 year old Claire Stone, who was raised by Grace after her mother died. Tutored by her and gaining love for the foreign planet that is influenced by her aunt, she plans to travel to Pandora as well. See who she meets, what she finds, and what she learns... (Not the best at summaries please read!)
1. Welcome to Pandora

Chapter 1- Welcome to Pandora

-1st PPOV-

I slid out of some sort of bed, strapped down so I don't float away. I look around. The bright lights are a big and sudden change from the silent darkness I was enjoying minutes ago. When I realize where I am, I begin to smile. A medic floats by and grabs on to the handle in the upper corner of my bed, hovering over me. "Are we there yet? Are we near Pandora?" I ask, voice a bit hoarse from years of cryo sleep.

"Yeah, we're there." he answers, checking the black band around my wrist that had my heart rate and other vital information on it. Then he drifts off.

I unbuckle myself, using my arms to grab onto a row of lockers above me. "You have been in cryo for 5 years, 9 months and 22 days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

I opened the locker and found a sack, haha, and a few personal belongings I'd brought with me-clothes, obvious stuff like that. Next to me was a man, I guessed about 18-20, with a strong upper body build and a face with hardened features. Pale blue eyes like ice chips finished off this typical military dog type guy. He turned to look at me. Wait a second-this guy looked like Tommy Sully! He'd been one of my friends I'd went through Avatar training with. "Hey Tommy!" I exclaimed, starting to smile.

Tommy turned to me. "Tommy's dead." His cold expression was saddened.

I felt mortified. "Oh...my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-I had no idea..." I started, feeling awful.

The man shook his head, smiling sadly. "It's alright. I'm his twin brother Jake." He reached his hand out and I took it tentatively.

He started to talk about how he was sent here to be an Avatar driver because his DNA and genome was identical to Tommy's. He told me the people that came to him said 'this position presented a significant investment.' Then he told me he used to be a marine, and was a paraplegic.

"Oh my gosh...wow." was all I could say. "You must be really brave, coming out here." I smiled. "I don't think you'll regret it."

A little while after, we were transported to the cargo drop part of the ship. As we descended, a crew chief came walking up the aisle. He was dressed in the typical uniform I saw everyone in around here, and he had a black bandana tied around his head. His presence demanded all attention.

"Exopacks on!" he yelled.

I put mine on hurriedly, then tried to help Jake if he needed it, since I was seated right next to him. Stone, Sully.

"Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and dead in 4 minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks very bad on my report." the crew chief said, putting on his own exopack as he walked to the front of the aisle so he could see us all.

"Go directly into the base, do not stop. Go straight inside, wait for my mark!"

As the cargo drop opens, I wait for Jake. Who cares if I was late? The scary army dudes weren't who I had to deal with anyways, they could yell at me all they wanted.

"Let's go special case, do not make me wait for you." the crew chief says as he comes up after checking all of the recently abandoned seats. I glare at him and he walks off with a shrug. Pompous.

Jake puts a bag on his back and starts to wheel his way forward. Once we're on the ground, 2 Sec-Ops guys are waiting, guns in hand. They must've greeted all the 'fresh meat' I heard them talking about.

We near the Sec-Ops guys; once we're about 4 feet away I hear one mutter: "Check it out, man. Meals on wheels."

The other says; "Oh man, that is just wrong."

We're a mere foot away by now. "Y'know what's wrong is that cute little farmer's tan you've got goin' on-Wainfleet." I say, reading his name tag, which they glorify by calling a 'badge.'

Wainfleet glares at me. "Oh," I place a finger on his jaw line, smirking. "missed a spot." I add before walking away. Jake blinks, rolling on beside me.

"Damn." he says. "I didn't, uh...thanks."

I chuckle. "No problem. Those guys are just glorified jerks." I tell him with a shrug.

Jake shrugs too and we turn to grin at each other.

After sort of figuring out where we need to go, we find ourselves in a massively crowded hallway, trying to squeeze our way to the bio lab. Suddenly, I feel someone come really close up behind us. "Jake?" he asks. "Jake?" He gets a better look and sighs. "You must be Tommy's brother. Wow, you look just like him." After realizing what he's saying he extends a hand. "Sorry. Norm, Spellman. Went through Avatar training with him." he explains. Jake nods and shakes his hand, gesturing to me. "This is Claire, uh..." he starts, then chuckles.

"Stone. Claire Stone. I'm Dr. Augustine's niece." I tell them. Norm blinks and shakes my hand. "Wow." he says. Jake furrows his brow. By now we're walking through the bio lab-yeah, we got there alive- and have met Dr. Max Patel. Norm was explaining who my aunt was. "Grace Augustine is a legend, head of the Avatar program. She wrote the book, I mean literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany."

"Yeah, that's because she likes plants better than people." Max chuckled before turning back to face forward. He shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets. As Grace's link opens, Max says; "here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, and Jake Sully."

After Grace finished yelling about where her cigarette was, she turns to us. "Norm. I've heard good things about you. How's your Na'Vi?"

Norm pauses for a second before saying in the native tongue: "May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting."

Grace nods, hands on her hips. "Not bad. You sound a little formal."

Norm shrugs. "I've studied for five years. But there is much to learn."

I listen, able to understand every word. I mean, she is my aunt. Max pipes up. "Grace, I'd like you to meet Ja-"

Grace interrupts. "Yeah, I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother."

Silence.

"Y'know, the PhD who trained three years for this mission?"

"He's dead." Jake says coldly. "I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone."

Gracie's expression betrays no sympathy. "How much lab training have you had?"

Jake shrugs. "I dissected a frog once."

Grace throws her arms in the air and turns to Max. "See? Ya see? Benign neglect." She turns to storm out.

"Grace, Gr-" Max tries to stop her.

"I'm going to Selfridge. I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his nose in my department." With that she's gone.

Max sighs and turns to Jake. "Oh eight hundred, try and use big words."


	2. Meet Your Avatar

Chapter 2- Meet Your Avatar

-3rd PPOV-

The next morning, both Jake and Claire arrived in the bio lab, Max waiting. "Ok guys, your avatars are in there. It'll take a few hours, but you can take 'em out tomorrow."

Claire nearly jumps up with excitement. Max gestures to each avatar, Jake rolling over to examine his. Norm looks over his shoulder. "It looks like him." Jake says quietly.

Norm tilts his head and raises both eyebrows. "No, it looks like you."

Claire is glancing at hers, elated. It has the same general features, oval-ish square face, slightly arched eyebrows, and rounded nose, but the native's DNA makes it look different. Its eyebrows are a bit higher, it's eyes noticeably larger. Feline like ears twitch in the liquid, tail flicking and fingers curling. Claire is utterly fascinated. Its body is slightly curved and slender, all lean muscle. At the moment, Claire was gushing silently about how she got her own pattern of cyan blue stripes-every Na'Vi's differs. She had three on her forehead, one angled straight down towards the bridge of her nose that faded out in between her eyebrows, and the other two outside of that that curved slightly inwards, fading above the brow line. Another started on each cheekbone, tapering off two inches from the nose. A few lay along her jaw line, another two on her chin. Then a lot going down her arms, legs, and midsection. It may be a small thing, but Claire was a detail person and loved being able to be an Avatar Driver.

She absolutely COULDN'T wait to take her Avatar out.

She then fingered the glass as she made her way down her Avatar body, in love with the bioluminescent markings she had. 'This is amazing.' she thought. 'And it's mine.'

The next day went without much event, she got to see Col. Quaritch in action-she thought he was a bit...arrogant- and she got to meet Trudy Chacon. She strolled through the helicopter hangar, listening to Trudy introduce herself. "I fly all the science sorites."

Trudy stepped forward and tossed a clipboard in the Samson. "Hey Wainfleet, get it done. We bounce at zero nine." she says. Claire had to force herself not to wince when she heard it was Wainfleet.

"I'm on it, Cap-i-tan." Wainfleet said, adjusting the door gun.

Trudy turned to Claire and Jake. "My hind striker's still loose."

"You guys are packin' some heavy gear out there." Jake says.

"Yeah, that's cause we're not the only thing flyin' out there, or the biggest. Hey, I'm gonna need you on a door gun, I'ma man short." Trudy replies, holding her helmet under her arm.

"Yeah, no problem." Jake agrees, nodding. He and Trudy fist bump and she walks off, gesturing to Jake where the Colonel is-around the corner.

Claire decides to follow out of boredom and curiosity.

Trudy disappears from view and Jake rolls up to Quaritch, who's bench pressing. He seems to know they're there.

"This low gravity'll make ya soft." he grunts in effort, lifting the barbells off his chest. "You get soft," He places them back on the rack above his head, sitting up. Sweat glistens on his biceps but he's not tired or winded. "Pandora will eat you alive and shoot you out dead with zero warning. I pulled your record, Corporal." he says, nodding to Jake. "Venezuela, that was some mean push. Nothing like it here though. You got heart kid, comin' out here in this neighborhood."

Jake shrugged. "Figured it was just another day."

Quaritch chuckles and stands, clapping Jake on the shoulder. He turns out of the makeshift gym area, Jake and Claire following. They are now in front of a three meter tall AMP Suit.

"I was in First Recon myself. A few years ahead of you." He chuckles and turns back to look at him. "Well, maybe more than a few. Two tours Nigeria-not a scratch. Come out here," he points to his scarred face. "Day one. I figured," he grunts as he climbs the AMP Suit, flipping some switches and pulling things. "I could rotate back, they could fix it, make me pretty again. But y'know what? I kinda like it. Reminds me every day of what's waitin' out there."

Claire inwardly rolls her eyes and starts to walk out, leaving them to talk about whatever it is people like them talk about. "The avatar program is a joke-buncha limpdick science majors. But, we have a unique opportunity here, you and I. A Recon Marine in an avatar body could get me the intel I need, on the ground, right in the hostile's camp." Quaritch continues.

The AMP Suit starts up, Quaritch putting on the 'gloves' that had sensors, allowing him to control the suit's actions. "I need you to learn about these savages, gain their trust. Find out how I can force their cooperation or hammer them hard if they won't."

Jake nods. "That sound real good, Colonel. Am I still with Augustine?"

Quaritch purses his lips. "On paper." He jerks his head quickly in a nod. "You walk like one of her science pukes; you quack like one, but you report to me. Can you do that for me?"

Jake only nods. Quaritch turns to face Jake instead of being parallel to him, putting one robot hand on his mechanic hip.

"Son, I take care 'a my own. Get me what I need, I see to it you get your legs back when you rotate home." He points to Jake's legs. "Your real legs."

"That sounds real good, sir." With that, Quaritch is off.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Please R&R constructive criticism welcome! :) **


	3. First Day

Chapter 3- First Day  
-3rdPPOV-  
Grace was in the lab, slamming the last of her coffee and talking to Max. "Start calibrating. We're on the flight line in ten minutes."  
Max nods and jogs off. Then, Norm comes in, followed closely by Jake and Claire.  
"Ok you three, follow me." Grace says, leading them to three link pods right next to each other.  
Claire stands in front of hers, painstakingly waiting until Grace was finished explaining.  
"You lay down, place the sensors over you. When the pod closes, close your eyes." She'd finally finished.  
Jake was sitting on his, but had yet to pull his legs out of the wheelchair. Grace moves to help him, but Jake put up a hand. "Don't, I got this."  
Grace backed off a step, putting up her hands and turning to the control panel, pressing some buttons. "So you just figured you'd come out here to the most hostile environment known to man-with no training of any kind, and see how it went? What was going through your head?" She turns to face him. Jake met her gaze with an even one of his own. "Maybe I was just sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." He lays down. Grace stood over him now. As she places the sensors over him, he lifts his head. "Head down." Grace told him, putting a hand on his forehead and pushing slightly.  
As Grace continued, he lifted his head again. "Down." Grace repeats, pushing his head again. After he was situated, Grace leaned over him. "Just relax and let your mind go blank. Shouldn't be hard for you." She was starting to close the link unit.  
"Kiss the darkest part of my Lily white-"  
But the link pod closed.  
"Initiate link." Max said. The tech obeys and Max is now staring at a monitor with a scan of Jake's human brain and his avatar brain, bright colors flashing and appearing. "That's a gorgeous brain. Nice activity." he remarks.  
"Go figure. Alright, I'm going in now." Grace says, walking to her link.  
Claire climbs in, knowing exactly what to do. Norm was already in his.  
"Phase lock at forty percent. He's in transition." comes the tech's voice.  
Claire takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.  
Jake looks around for a second, taking in his stark surroundings and the lights of the sensors across his body. Finally, he closes his eyes and exhales.  
-1stPPOV-  
I see a pulsing tunnel of light at first-now blurry objects-the light isn't as blinding. I blink a few times. "Hey Claire." a voice says, and I realize it's the voice of a med tech that's standing over me. Two of them. "Hey guys." I say, smiling. One flashes a light across both of my eyes. "Retina response normal." one confirms. The other snaps by both of my ears, which flick instinctually. "Good." he says. I begin to sit up, forgetting completely about the tests they run before they let us go. I'm too excited about this to wait.  
"Wait! Claire, wait!" the female tech says, running in front of me. "Whoa." I breathe. They're tiny compared to me at nine feet tall.  
I tug at the leads connected to my body, looking around. On one side of me Norm sits, touching his fingers to his thumbs. On my other, Jake is standing now too, grinning broadly at me. "This is great." he says, and I nod, smiling just as widely the whole time.  
"Take it nice and slow, Claire." the male med tech tries to tell me, putting his hands up. My tail is waving wildly, and accidentally knocks over a tray of medical utensils and stuff over. Then it almost hits one of the techs on the head. Jake is now supporting himself with one hand on the wall, having almost hit someone with his tail too. He rips of his leads. "Guys, guys." he says, trying to calm down his angry techs.  
Norm now sees what's going on. "They're gonna put you out." he tells us, shaking his head slightly.  
"Guys, get them back on the gurneys now!" I hear Max exclaim.  
I turn around, and notice that the med techs are grabbing a sedative. "Sedate them, sedate them!" my male med tech shouts. Jake is right up near the window where Max is watching. "Jake, Claire, you're not used to your avatar bodies yet, this is dangerous..!" he says.  
Jake grabs my arm and heads for the door, shoving his way outside. He's still a bit shaky on his feet, but so am I. I blink in the harsh sunlight but soon adjust, looking around. We're at the avatar compound. I can see the cozy little bungalow the scientists here built.  
At the moment, Jake, still gripping my arm, starts at a walk. That quickly bores him and he starts to run, legs pounding against the ground and pushing off with all his might. I follow, feeling alive. I can hear everything, smell everything feel the earth-Pandora, beneath my feet-I always hated shoes- and I'm free.  
I whoop happily and laugh, smiling and going faster. We pass 2 avatars playing basketball. The female laughed. "I don't even have to play defense..." They both kinda stop and look as we pass, but I only keep smiling and running.  
Then we cross paths with an AMP Suit, and we jump to avoid getting run over, even though we're not that much smaller than it at all. "Watch it!" the driver exclaimed, but he didn't sound angry. Jake laughed. I screamed into the air gleefully before skidding to a stop beside him.  
He dug his toes into the dirt, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes. I was panting slightly, but still grinning like an idiot. This is my life dream. Now I'm living it. I feel like the happiest avatar alive. One of the few if you think of all the people back on earth chosen to do this.  
Suddenly, I hear a voice. "Hey marine."  
I smile and watch my aunt come over. She's wearing a maroon colored Stanford t shirt, khaki shorts and combat boots. Her hair is in its traditional braid, but two smaller braids frame her face. She looks a lot younger as an avatar. As a human she's 50 but as an avatar she's around 35. She had an angled face and great build. Her face was smooth, arched eyebrows and feminine eyes. She is definitely recognizable. Not to mention she has a nice smile. All his must've sort of shocked Jake. "Dang." I hear Jake whisper. "Grace?"  
Grace chuckled. "Well who'd ya expect, numb nuts?" She grabs fruits off a nearby plant and tosses one to each of us. "Think fast."  
We both catch it in large, blue hands. "Motor reflexes are looking good." she says approvingly. I smile and bite into the soft fruit, its sweet taste filling my mouth. It's ripe and refreshing. Juice dribbles down my chin but I don't mind. "Oh my God that's good." I say after I swallow. I look over at Jake. "Mmm, whoa." he says, smiling as he swallows. A few short hours later, we're in our beds at the avatar compound. I lay down, looking over a few bunks down at Jake, who's examining his queue. The exposed part of his Na'Vi neural system writhes. "That's kinda freaky." he breathes, furrowing his brow.  
"Don't play with that, you'll go blind." I hear Grace tell him, and I stifle a giggle.  
After he leaves it alone and relaxes, I watch the med techs starting to leave. Grace follows them, stopping at the zipper screen door. "Scat." she says. "See ya at dinner, kitties." she addresses us now, heading to her own bunk.  
Reluctantly, I close my eyes.  
Next thing I know I'm sitting up in the link pod. I have this kind of feeling-like back on earth and was in school, during the year I'd yearn to go to the pool, for summer to arrive. When summer did come, my mom'd take me to the neighborhood pool. The first few times after I left I wouldn't really acknowledge how much fun I had and how much I wanted to go back until I started thinking about it. That's how I felt now. I was thinking about my new body, my day, and want to go back. Being a Na'Vi was wonderful. I told the video log that too.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you guys think, if it's too boring, etc. Till Chapter 4! :)**


	4. New World

Chapter 4- New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, its characters, or plot. I only own Claire Stone.**

-3rdPPOV-

The next day, Grace, Claire, Norm, and Jake all get to fly out so Grace can take samples. As she gets out of the Samson, she makes a horizontal slicing movement by her neck, looking at Trudy. "Shut it down, we're gonna stay a while!" she yells over the blades whirring. Wainfleet exits out the back, starting to follow the four avatars. But Grace turns, towering over him, and puts her hand up. "Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough."

"You're the man, Doc." he says looking up at her and standing his ground now.

The avatars start their trek to a clearing. "How will they know we're here?" Norm asks.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." Grace replies, walking with ease through the forest. When she gets where she wants to be, she kneels down, gesturing for Norm to open his sample pack. "And here I...go." she says, sticking the needle into a protruding root.

Norm holds up a transparent high tech device, which shows false color images, basically like an X-Ray of what's going on as Grace is transmitting the fluid.

"Wow, that fast?" Norm inquires in awe. Colorful waves pulse outwards from the root in a matter of seconds, moving on to other tree roots.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Grace chuckles, looking at him. "That is-electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees."

Jake starts to drift, turning at every little noise he hears. Claire follows him absentmindedly. She came to Pandora to become one of the People-hopefully-but doesn't have a particular interest in the actual science of it. And she doesn't carry a gun. She's dressed in khaki shorts and a white tank top, leaving her shoes.

After a few minutes Jake stumbles upon strange orange plants. He touches one, and instantly it vanishes, sucked into...well, he doesn't know. Some sort of tube in the ground.

He prods another, then another. But then out of the blue all of the others disappear too. Standing before them is a Hammerhead Titanothere. And it's mad.

"Hammerhead Titanothere." Claire whispers.

"What the heck is that?" Jake whisper-shouts.

"Not an animal I'd shoot." she answers, lowering his aimed gun.

Suddenly, Grace and Norm come up, a few feet behind him and taking cover behind some sort of tree like thing. She talks by the radio collar.

"Don't shoot, you'll tick him off."

"It's already ticked off..!" Jake says, tail whipping back and forth in anticipation.

The animal stomps its foot and bellows into the air.

"It's a territorial threat display. Don't run or he'll charge." Grace instructed.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jake asked, looking between her and the massive animal that started to bash nearby trees with his huge head.

"Just...hold your ground." Grace tries to say calmly, putting up a hand.

Then, as the beast charges, Jake works up the courage and charges at it as well, lip curled. He raises his arms and yells.

The Titanothere's vibrant skin flaps on his head lower forwards and it stops in its tracks, bowing its head. It backs up a few steps.

"Yeah that's right! Whatchyou got huh? That's right, you got nothin'." Jake says as the animal trumpets submissively. It backs off some more and turns tail, running back. "Yeah that's right. Get your sad butt back to mommy. Why don't you bring back some of your friends?" Jake laughs triumphantly, a bit more relaxed now. Claire smiles a little at him. The clearing of the brush now reveals some more Titanotheres, which are social animals. They start to back away too.

Suddenly, a low growl sounds behind them. Jake and Claire turn around. "Thanator." Claire whispers, ears flat to her head.

"What's that one mean?"

"It means we're screwed."

"What about this one-run, don't run, what?" Jake asks Grace, lifting his gun again.

Grace's eyes are wide, realizing how dangerous this cunning animal is. "Run, definitely run!"

Without hesitation, Jake starts off. The Thanator snarls and leaps after him. Claire is following, a natural instinct when faced by something much larger than her.

They start running flat out, ducking under trees and trying to hide. One had high roots that came up and offered some protection, so Jake and Claire dove underneath them. When the Thanator ripped at the branches, Jake took his gun and shot at it, yelling. It screeched and ducked away before returning and swiftly biting the gun, wrenching it out of Jake's grasp. Somehow they managed to get out from under there and kept running. A few seconds later, they come to the edge-a huge river waits below, a massive waterfall to their right. They jump. "Shoot!" Claire yells as she descends.

Jake crosses his arms over his chest when he nears the water as to not hurt himself when he lands. Claire lands not a second after, kicking her legs as soon as she hits the water. She kicks at rocks of the bottom and fights her way up, breaking the surface. She's breathing heavily and clings to a nearby rock at the edge of a bank, Jake clasping a vine. When Claire turns back to look at the cliff she just jumped off, she sees the furious Thanator, snarling and pacing. She sighs and turns back to face the edge of the forest. Then she turns to look at Jake, who's taking deep breaths. The Thanator lets out a furious cry from behind them, opening its mouth wide to uncover a huge set of thorn sharp teeth that could pierce through the AMP suits. It looked like it could eat one of them for breakfast, frankly.

**A/N: Please read and review it'd mean a lot to me! :D**


	5. What Darkness Hides

**Chapter 5- What Darkness Hides**

-3rdPPOV-

By now it's sunset. Trudy had flown Grace and Norm back after searching for the two. Grace feared he wouldn't make it til morning.

Jake and Claire had entered a deep part of the forest. Trees and vines hung not too far above their heads. One tree had a nook where sap rested. Jake took a long stick, carved it into a crude spear with his knife, and rolled his shirt over the non pointy end, rolling it in the sticky secretion. He then sat back against a tree across from it. Claire was there, carving a few weapons of her own. Eerie calls echoed everywhere. Whoops and screeches, silence. Yipping, some barking like noise. Snarling. Claire's ears flicked at every noise, but for some reason she was very calm. She felt at peace. Jake held his spear, adjusting his grip. His head turned every time he heard something. Now he fumbled with a pack of matches, struggling to find one that worked. When he did, he lit his ruined shirt. The sudden light revealed a decent sized pack of viperwolves, who cringed and paused. Only for a moment. Their eyes reflected the light and shone a pale green, a chilling comparison to their dark bodies. They started to circle the two, still yipping and growling. One had its side facing them, and Jake got a good gander at the viperwolf's set of razor sharp fangs and its lean build. A few stayed in low tree branches-they weren't necessarily meant for climbing-before jumping down and looking for an opening. "I don't have all dang night." he spat, whirling around to face the advancing pack of animals.

Finally, one leapt at him from behind, when Jake used the sharp end-the one that faces behind him, to stab it, he fell helplessly to the ground with a whimper. Now another attacks, and Jake smacks it aside the head. It falls back and scrambles to its feet. Claire is trying to fend them off using intimidation, but her calm demeanor remains. She speaks in Na'Vi. "Mawey, tsmukan. Kä." She raises her hands in attempt to help them understand. Gradually the viperwolves seem to sort of get it and keep their distance, but still circle her.

Meanwhile Jake has fallen back, one on top if him. He tries to wrestle it off without mangling his face with the animal's vicious jaws.

Suddenly, a cry sounds, and the viperwolf on top of Jake goes limp. He tosses it down beside him and grabs his knife, ready to stab it. Then he notices the arrow protruding from it and looks up.

A female Na'Vi, very graceful and quick, kills or frightens the pack to the point of running.

"Uh, I know you probably don't understand this, but thanks." Jake breathes, blinking.

The female simply ignores him and goes over to the one she shot, kneeling beside its body and placing her hand upon its still form. "Mawey tsmukan. Mawey." she whispers.

She yanks the arrow out of its body and hurries to one that whimpering in pain. She kneels and gets out a knife, stroking its side. "Mawey. Mawey tsmukan, kä ne Eywa." She swiftly puts the knife into it and its whimpers instantly fade. The Na'Vi is silent for a second. "Mawey tsmukan. Mawey."

She stands and turns, grabbing her bow and arrow in one hand. She puts her free hand up to block out the light of the torch, which is still burning. She groans and mutters something, going over and tossing it into a pool nearby, Jake protesting all the way. When the flame is distinguished, he gives up with a final; "No."

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for killing those things. I'da been screwed if you hadn't-" Jake started, but was interrupted when the Na'Vi girl whacked him with her bow, laying him out flat. "Easy, easy." Jake was whispering, putting his hand up when he sat up a little bit.

Claire stepped forward. "Kehe, rutxe, tsmuke." she said, putting a hand up.

The Na'Vi stared at her suspiciously. "Kehe tsmuke. Nga Uniltíranyu." she retorted.

Claire frowned a little. The words, true as they were, stung. The girl faced Jake again. "This sad. Very sad only." she snapped. "Your fault!" she exclaimed before saying in a low voice and slower- "Your fault."

"How's this my fault, they attacked me..!?" Jake protested, incredulous.

-1stPPOV-

"This your fault," She growled, gesturing to the area with all of the dead viperwolves. "they did not need to die." Her teeth are bared as she emphasizes her point. "Your fault."

"Ok, ok." He put his hands up. "Well if you love your little forest friends, why not let them kill my sorry butt? What's the thinking?"

The girl furrowed her brow. "Why save you?" she asks in halted English.

"Yeah, why save me?" He had stood up now, waiting for an answer.

"Because you have a strong heart." She leans close for a second. "But stupid!" she backs up, shaking her head. "Ignorant like a child!" She turns and swiftly starts across a tree root extending across the river.

I follow, intrigued. I wonder if she'd let us follow her back to her home. "Well if I'm so ignorant-" I hear Jake behind me, who's struggling to keep his balance. "Then teach me."

Neytiri turned to watch him but then kept going. "Sky People cannot learn they cannot see."

"Well then-" Jake fights to regain his balance again. "teach me to-see."

"No one can teach you to see." Neytiri's voice comes a majestic whisper, and I look around, suddenly enveloped in the bioluminescence of everything. Leaves, the ground, the plants. Everything is alive in vibrant colors and intricate lights.

I look down and realize we're a lot higher up than I thought. Jake seems to notice too, and I hear his hushed; "whoa..."

I smirk. This is gonna be awesome.

**A/N: Translations: **

**"Mawey, tsmukan. Kä." -"Calm, brother. Go."**

**"Mawey tsmukan, mawey." -"Calm brother, calm."**

**"Mawey, tsmukan. Mawey. Kä ne Eywa." -"Calm, brother. Calm. Go to Eywa."**

**"Kehe rutxe, tsmuke." - "No, please sister."**

**"Kehe tsmuke. Nga Uniltíranyu," - "Not sister. You Dreamwalker."**

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Read and review, your comments make my day! **


	6. Meet the Omiticaya

**Chapter 6- Meet the Omiticaya**

**A/N: I do not own Avatar!**

**-1stPPOV-**

Jake and I start following Neytiri, but she stops and turns. "Kehe. Go back." She puts a hand against Jake's chest and pushes before continuing on. We keep following anyways.

Neytiri turns, looking impatient, and puts a fist up before straightening it out, fingers extended. "You should not be here. Go back." Then she pauses, looking up.

I follow her gaze. "Atokirinia." She and I whisper at the same time.

"What's that?" Jake asks. They start to descend, hovering around us.

"Seeds of the scared tree." She shakes her head, seemingly in disbelief. "Very pure spirits."

I stay still, watching with a bright smile on my face as the little wood sprites shimmer and float. Jake smacks one away, and Neytiri roughly grabs his arm, shaking it a little. "Kehe!" she chastises.

Jake pauses but then kinda hits another one away. Neytiri grabs his arm again. "No!" she scolds, then backs up a little. "Atokirinia. Atokirinia..."

By now they are covering our upper bodies, some resting on our heads and along Jake's outstretched arms. They sit, still for a second before lifting off in unison. I turn to watch them swirl and fade into the canopy, entranced. It was amazing.

We turn to look back at Neytiri, who's staring back at us. "Come." she says, turning and walking off. I follow immediately. This is what I've been waiting for. I was elated.

I turn every now and then to look back at Jake. He's become intrigued with the light up plants, tapping and touching them along the way. When he starts to fall back, Neytiri turns and pauses. Jake notices and looks up. "Come." she says again. Jake's hands drop and he nods, catching up.

A few seconds later we dart across a log, but Jake's legs get caught up in the heavy duty Na'Vi version of netting or rope. It wraps around his legs and he loses his balance, stumbling and falling. "Shoot..!" he exclaims. Neytiri stops to help but he's already got them off.

He gets up and off the log, and suddenly he and I are surrounded by Na'Vi on pa'li, or direhorses, or on foot. They're all holding bows and arrows. They whoop and cry as they draw back. I put my hands up in surrender. "Kehe, rutxe." I try.

Neytiri steps forward, pacing in front of them. Her tail is lashing. "Mawey Na'Vi, mawey."

One rider gets of his pa'li. "Kempe aynga si Tsu'tey?" Neytiri asks, jerking her chin towards him.

"Kehe uniltíranyu tung fitseng."

"Tsatseng lu aungia. Fl'u txele Tsahik." Neytiri explains.

The warrior paused, and begrudgingly says; "Zamunge mefo."

The warriors that once surrounded us dispersed. One grabbed Jake's queue and held a knife under it in case he tried to escape. Another did the same to me.

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but I'd like some reviews if you want me to continue! ;) Thanks!**

**Translations:**

** "Kehe, rutxe."-"No, please."**

**"Mawey, Na'Vi. Mawey."-"Calm, People. Calm."**

**"Kempe aynga si Tsu'tey?"-"What (are) you doing, Tsu'tey?"**

**"Kehe uniltíranyu tung fitseng."-"No dreamwalkers allow(ed) here."**

**"Tsatseng lu aungia. Fl'u txele Tsahik."-"There (has) been sign. This matter (for) Tsahik."**

**"Zamunge mefo."-"Bring them."**


	7. The Head Honchos

**Chapter 7- The Head Honchos**

**A/N: I own nothing except Claire!**

**-1stPPOV-**

We make our way to this massive tree, which the Na'Vi call 'Hometree.' Inside are torch like things, but the light they emit is a blue-green color instead of reds and oranges. It's eerily calm. Hundreds of Na'Vi are gathered. Right now where we are is a flat spot. A few yards ahead is a huge spiral like structure. I see the Na'Vi called 'Tsu'tey' talking to the Olo'eyktan. The Clan patriarch turns and speaks.

"Lumpe si aynga zamunge flpo swirä fitseng?" He asks, voice loud.

"Oel tspang poan, slä aungia tä Eywa." Neytiri explains.

"Oel san kehe uniltíranyu za'u fitseng ne zoplo 'olo. Poan ketuwong faheu teya ontu." Eytukan says, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

A few scattered laughs from the crowd.

Neytiri waits before replying. "Sempul, pxay Atokirinia pähem ílä fípo ketuwong."

"What's going on?" Jake asks finally.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you." Neytiri replies.

Jake gulped. "Father... Uh, pleased to meet you, sir." He leans forward to shake his hand but an outburst of cries and arms pulling him back halted his advance. "Kehe!" Neytiri says putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

Suddenly, a loud female voice booms through the chamber. An older Na'Vi woman descends down the spiral, raising her arms. "Kä ne'ím!"

Everyone turns to look as she walks towards Jake and I.

"Oel nín mefo ketuwong."

"This is mother, Tsahik. She interprets the will of Eywa." Neytiri elaborates quietly.

"Who's Eywa?" Jake inquires, equally as quiet.

My head is bowed slightly and I roll my eyes, shaking my head. Now is no time to be asking us questions! If she deems us unworthy we're screwed.

The Tsahik walked in a slow circle around us, looking us up and down and looping our tails around her arm before stopping in front of us.

She takes a thorn from her intricate outfit, pricking each of our chests and licking the blood off. She pauses and looks back at us. "What are you called?"

"Jake Sully." Jake says lamely.

"I'm Claire Stone, Dr. Augustine's niece. Her sister's daughter." I explained. The woman nodded slowly.

"Why have you come to us?"

I answer first this time. "To become one of the People."

The Tsahik's gaze softens a little and I see her nod approvingly. Or at least I hope so.

Jake replies. "To learn."

The Tsahik shook her head. "We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

Jake chuckles. "Well my cup is empty, trust me. I'm no scientist. Just ask Dr. Augustine."

"What are you?" Tsahik's thick voice rings out.

Jake's slight smile had faded. He was serious now. "I was a marine. A warrior, for the...jarhead. Clan."

Tsu'tey steps forward, smiling maliciously. "Tsamsiyu? Oe tspang poan nìftue!"

The Olo'eyktan puts an arm across his chest in front of him, blocking his way. "Kehe."

I listen to the Tsahik, who I discovered was named Mo'at, finally coax her daughter into teaching Jake our ways. Now she beckons Tsu'tey over.

Maybe I don't know my Na'Vi right-but if I heard correctly, I'm stuck with him? Oh yay.

**Translations**:

_"Lumpe si aynga zamunge flpo swirä fitseng?"-_-"**Why do you being this creature here?"**

_"Oel tspang poan, slä aungia tä Eywa."-_-"**I (was going to) kill him, but (there was a) sign from Eywa."**

_"Ole san kehe uniltíranyu za'u fitseng ne zoplo 'olo. Poan ketuwong faheu teya ontu."-_"**I (have) said no Dreamwalker (will) come here (to) offend (our) home! His alien smell fills my nose."**

_"Sempul, pxay Atokirinia pähem ílä feípo ketuwong."-_-"**Father, many Atokirinia went to alien."**

_"Kehe!"-_-"**No!"**

_"Kä ne'ím!"-_-"**Go (step) back!"**

_"Oel nín mefo ketuwong."-_-"**I will look at these aliens."**

_"Tsamsiyu? Oel tspang poan nìftue!"-_-"**Warrior? I (could) kill him easily!"**

**A/N: A shout out to bchil010, this chapter was written today for you! :) hope you guys liked this please R&R! Suggestions and criticism welcome! :D**


	8. Learning

**Chapter 8- Learning**

**A/N: So far, the story has closely followed the movie. This is where it starts to veer off from there hope you like it! Also, thanks ****NaViOfPandora74**** for reviewing! Glad you are enjoying it! :) enough of me, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**-1stPPOV-**

Yep. I was right. I'm stuck with mister 'Dreamwalkers are evil demons.' I'm so excited. Anyways, since we were now sort of People in training, we had to start changing. In a lot of different ways. First, Tsu'tey took me up a level to get some formal woman's clothing. So I'm wearing a simple, but large, feather necklace and a loincloth. I get a feather in my hair and a bracelet. So far so good. It's actually pretty cool.

We went back to the main chamber. By now it was dinnertime. Everyone was sitting on their feet, knees bent, around a bigger blue-green fire. Jake was already here, munching on something. Some Na'Vi turned to stare at me as I found a place next to Tsu'tey. I avoided eye contact. At least for now.

When I was situated, maybe not comfortable, but situated, Tsu'tey nudged a large leaf in my direction. Piled on it were a few...well, they sort of looked like the Na'Vi version of shrimp. I raked my mind, trying to remember what they were. "Teylu." I said aloud. Tsu'tey had paused and turned, nodding.

"Srane." he confirmed.

-**3rdPPOV**-

Mo'at and Eytukan were carefully watching both dreamwalkers. "He seems dim to me." Mo'at said after a moment of Jake.

"Srane. But perhaps he will learn." Eytukan said with a small shrug.

"Perhaps. Only Eywa knows." Mo'at agreed. "But the female. She seems bright. Eager to learn. She said she wanted to be a part of The People. Something makes me hope for her success."

Eytukan only nodded in reply.

-**1stPPOV**-

I'd never eaten one, so this ought to be interesting. I picked one up and ate it, chewing. At first I was afraid it would taste awful, but it was actually ok. For a beetle larvae.

It was around sundown when we got here, so now it was getting kinda late. After the meal, Tsu'tey beckoned me up as he stood with a jerk of his head. I obeyed. "Yes?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Sleep time." he said. It was the first word of English I've heard him speak. I smirked.

"Aynga si plltxe 'Ínglìsì." I said.

He nodded slowly. "Srane."

I chuckled. "Ok. Do we sleep on the ground, or..?" I knew the answer, but wanted to see how long he could tolerate me. So far he was getting by.

"Kehe. Come." He started off, going up levels in the tree. We came to a hollow area where there was an opening in the trunk. Sort of a Na'Vi balcony with a five star view.

We walked out the opening and saw there was a broad place for us to stand. I could see the other branches to my left and right. I heard ikrans screeching and settling down for the night. "Here." Tsu'tey said. I turned to look at him, giving him all my attention again.

"Sorry, yeah."'I said, nodding.

He pointed to a woven hammock that was strung to a branch above. He slid into one easily. I followed, not as graceful but hopefully not embarrassing. He tapped the edge of his and it curled around him, giving him shelter for the night.

I did as well, watching it. It was alive, I thought. That's really cool. It made me feel pretty safe, and it was pretty comfortable. Not bad at all. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was greeted with a bright light and voices above my head. When my vision righted itself, I realized it was Grace and Norm. I saw Jake roll over too.

"You were pretty deep in, huh?" my aunt chuckled, helping me sit up. "Is the avatar safe?"

I was silent, still kind of in shock. What just happened? I was at Hometree...

"Yeah." I answered finally, smiling. "And I'm at their home, the Omiticaya's home!"

Grace smiled at me and hugged me. "I always knew you'd do it." I saw Jake give me a thumbs up and smile. I winked and smiled back.

"This is so amazing." I started after Grace pulled back. "I've always wanted to do this...be with them. Now I am."

Grace nodded. "I'm so proud of you." she said, smiling warmly and clapping my shoulder.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Translation:**

**"Aynga si plltxe 'Ínglìsì."-**_"You do speak English."_

**A/N: Kinda short-ish. Hope you guys liked it! Your comments make my day! :D**


	9. Becoming One with Pandora

**A/N: I do not own Avatar**

**Chapter 9- Becoming One with Pandora**

**-1stPPOV-**

Then next morning, as soon as I woke up, I headed to the bio lab. Grace was there, and so was Max. Norm joined us soon after. I was headed for the link pod when my aunt stopped me. "Hey, hey, Claire." she said as I passed, grabbing my shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering why she was stopping me.

"Here, you need to come eat." she told me, ushering me over to the fridge in the corner. She cooked some eggs and handed me a plate and fork. I didn't want to eat them, but I had heard too many times the lecture of taking care of both bodies. So I stuffed the dern eggs in my face and ran to the link pod with a muffled 'Thanks' in her direction.

After I miraculously swallowed the mouth load of food, I calibrated my link pod and jumped inside. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was greeted with the smells and sounds of the forest. Above my head were massive tree branches, light dancing through the gaps in the leaves.

I smiled and got up, stretching. Tsu'tey was waiting further in, and I jogged up to him. "Kaltxi." he greeted me gruffly.

"Kaltxi." I said back, waiting for him to insult me or tell me I was doing something wrong.

"Today you ride pa'li." he told me.

"Great." I said, nodding. I'd always wanted to ride the large, regal animals. He led me to one, gripping it's reins. I ran my hand along its side. "Hey.." I whispered.

"Ako is male." (ah-koh)

"Hey boy." I corrected myself, smiling. I got on, surprisingly without slipping or embarrassing myself. I pet his neck.

"Make tsaheylu." Tsu'tey told me.

I took my queue and guided it to Ako's...well, I don't exactly know what it's called. Like, his bond place thingy? and connected them.

I felt a surge of emotions and my heart skipped a beat. Ako shifted his weight. I closed my eyes and felt his heartbeat, reached into his mind, felt what he felt. It was incredible, breathtaking, amazing. I lack words to describe it. "Pa'li ride with more than one rider, unlike ikrans." he said. I nodded from atop Ako.

"Say where to go." Tsu'tey instructed me.

"Forward." I said. Riding a pa'li was quite different than riding a horse on earth, it was a bit more bouncy. And they were much larger up close than they looked. "Turn left." I said.

Ako did as he was told, and I almost fell off, but regained balance. I used this time to figure out what I could and couldn't do.

"Siltsan, uniltíranyu." Tsu'tey said with a nod.

"Thanks." I said, getting off. I pet Ako and followed Tsu'tey to a clearing. A simple bow wait, along with a quiver of arrows.

"Can you shoot?" Tsu'tey asked.

"I can try." I replied honestly, throwing him a grin.

I grabbed the bow and chose one arrow, nocking it. "Aim for target." Tsu'tey said.

The target was a chunk of sturmbeest (talioang) hide nailed to a tree. They knew it was sturdy, so I wouldn't hurt the tree, only the target.

I aimed the best I could, but under Tsu'tey's scrutinizing stare I could only do so much. After waiting for him to correct me and realizing he wouldn't this time, I shot. It landed near the left portion of the hide. At least it didn't miss completely.

"Go again." the warrior instructed me, jerking his head toward the quiver of arrows I've nor even made a dent in.

I nocked another one and watched Tsu'tey come up to me. I never realized how tall he was. As a human, I stood at about 5'4". Now, I'm guessing I was a little over 9 feet. Tsu'tey was easily a head taller than me. He took my bent arm that drew the bowstring back and lowered it. Now it was level with my straight arm. The hand of my bent arm now rested lightly on my cheek. "Kä." he said with a nod.

I shot, watching it whiz through the air with deadly speed. It landed much nearer to the center margin of the target, but it still wasn't quite there. "Again."

This time, Tsu'tey got right in front of me. Arrow nocked, it was the teensiet bit awkward. "Exhale when you shoot." he patted his abdomen. "Strong. Do not slouch." He stepped back.

I nodded and took his advice, following his textbook example to the best of my...abilities. I straightened my back and relaxed my shoulders. Then I formed a small 'o' with my mouth and exhaled, releasing the arrow.

I watched with pride as the arrow sailed through the air. It had deadly force. It could kill a human in seconds. When it hit the target, it wasn't dead center but it was pretty close. I smiled, satisfied with it.

I looked at Tsu'tey searching for approval or advice of some sort. "Siltsan." Was all he said. That was fine with me. Next he had me practice shooting arrows from a pa'li. Meaning I had to be on it and shoot. Haha. Very funny.

No, seriously, it wasn't too bad. Only I had to focus on my thoughts and be aware; because if I became nervous, so did the pa'li. That's what Tsu'tey told me. Ako was great to work with. He was patient and a bit older, so he didn't get frightened too easily. He wasn't jumpy either. So if I wobbled a little bit he kinda helped.

My aim was improving at least. And I liked being around animals, so that was no issue. Tsu'tey said tomorrow we would work on walking or running with Ako while shooting. Right now however, we were taking a break from Hometree and letting me explore the forest a bit. I loved it. Today it was kinda cloudy. It was very serene.

He walked with me as I marveled at the plants glistening with delicate drops of rain. The ground was soft and welcoming beneath my feet.

I broke from my walk and started to jog, feeling alive. I yelled happily into the damp air and felt the raindrops bless my body in its gentle coolness before extending my arms and throwing my head back, smiling. Then I sighed and turned around, seeing Tsu'tey. I dunno if I'm right, but I could've sworn I saw him smile.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :D**


	10. A New Set of Wings

**A/N: Thanks to Heaven-water-sister for your review!**

**Chapter 10-** New Set of Wings

It was another cloudy day. After relentless training with a bow and arrow, Tsu'tey decided it was time for me to make a kill. Since I didn't have an ikran yet, he and I were going solo. A two person solo.

He led me through the thick forest, leaves slapping my face and flinging droplets of cool rain everywhere. I didn't mind. We tiptoed through the undergrowth until I caught a scent. "Ftang." I whispered. Tsu'tey turned to look at me.

"Pe?" he whispered back.

"Talioang." I told him. He nodded and gestured for me to do what I needed to do. I crept forward and peeked out from behind a tree.

Then I saw it. A lone sturmbeest calf. It wouldn't likely find its family again-depending on how long it'd been alone. _So I guess I'm doing it a favor._ I tried to sort of make it sound like I helping it. Maybe I was.

I nocked an arrow and pulled back, and aimed for an area beneath its armor, while yes, it was there, wasn't fully developed yet.

With a sharp exhale, I released the poison tipped weapon. I heard a massive thud and rushed over, knife drawn. "Mawey tsmukan. Kä ne Eywa, tsmukan. Tsap'alute." I panted after realizing I'd been holding my breath. I slid the knife into his neck and the creature went limp.

"Siltsan." I heard Tsu'tey whisper behind me. He actually sounded...pleased. His voice took on a warm tone. I didn't know he was capable of emotion until now, frankly.

I smiled to myself and nodded a thanks.

After we managed to get it back to camp, he turned to face me. "You are ready." he said simply.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I was starting to panic. What did he mean?!

"You are ready to choose ikran." I sighed in relief. Thank Eywa.

Ayram alusìng are the Hallelujah Mountains. It's said the Great Leonoptryx lives here. Great Leo to these guys is called Toruk. Last Shadow.

Anyways, Ayram alusìng are where all young hunters must go to find their ikran. It's pretty much a right of passage. A baby step on the way to becoming a full member. That's when you're 'born' the second time.

We finally arrive at the top. Of one. It's a hunk of rock home to a huge handful of ikrans. A nest, if you will.

I, Claire Stone, get to choose one of these magnificent, snarling bundles of fangs and claw to be my chauffeur. Ha ha ha. Good luck Chuck.

I was excited, terrified. My heart was pounding, my legs about to leap into action by themselves. Tsu'tey led me and two or three young hunters up here. He was our chaperone.

I heard Jake already found his ikran yesterday. My turn.

The girl about my age, Alyara, hung back. I gave her a reassuring smile and faced Tsu'tey before he skinned me for not paying attention.

"Claire will go first." Tsu'tey announced, giving me a playful smile. Well, I think it was playful. It could've very well been sly. Whatever. I gave him a sarcastic 'thanks' nod and marched my butt up there in front of all three of them.

I faced the ikrans a few moments after. One in particular caught my eye-one that was primarily brown. Normally they're blues or greens, maybe even shades of gold, never brown. This one had blue spots all over and vibrant yellow eyes. I decided to go after this one. As I calmly approached it, ikrans near me or it let out a screech and dove off the mountain or slipped away. This ikran stared me straight in the eye, shifting its weight. It really was beautiful. Amazing. Perfect.

Then a moment of dread. I forgot my rope. _That's it. I'm screwed. Nice job, Claire. Awesome._

I sighed and realized I'd have to do this without.

I kept walking until I was 3 feet away from it, which at 9 feet tall was nothing, but still, and lunged. I swung around as it thrashed and hooked my legs around its neck.

As it struggled, I crash landed on my side a few times and got scraped a little bit, but pushed up and kept going. Right now I was trying to cover its eyes with the bend of my elbow-alright, more like my entire arm, and make the tsaheylu.

It felt like it'd been_ forever_ already. This ikran wasn't tiring very easily. I did.

Easier than it, geez, I'm not helpless.

I grabbed my queue and made the bond all in one intense and crazy move. And I was glad I did. So, so, very glad. It stopped moving and righted itself immediately.

"Good..." I panted, smiling and stroking its neck.

"Fly!" Tsu'tey commanded. Right! I had to fly with it to seal the bond. As if I've been doing this FOREVER and I was old and pruny now, all wise and all that good stuff, I clicked my tongue and thought; _Forward._

I got this spectacular, breathtaking feeling of zero gravity as it descended gracefully over the face of the cliff. It eased itself upwards and flew level.

I wanted to cry. After hearing, seeing, and wanting to do these lifechanging things, here I was. The wind slowly pulsed against my face.

I looked down, and clouds drfited on. Pandora slowly floated by. It was almost dream-like. My ideal world, here I was. Untouched paradise, a cherished world. Natural and beautiful. Such is this moment.

I heard my ikran's-_my_ ikran's wings flap soothingly over the wind. This was real. This was real. I was here. I was free. I closed my eyes. This was my life. Mine. I was doing something I've wanted to do since I was a kid._  
_

I was living my dream. I was...alive.

**A/N: I worked as hard as I could at this chapter to try and release as much feeling into what was happening as possible. Let me know what you think please! Reviews of course appreciated!**


	11. Let it Out

**A/N: So many people followed and favorited recently! Thank you all so much! Your wait is over, I hope you like this! :)**

**opalwolf12: Aw, thank you! :) like your pen name btw**

Chapter 11- Let it Out

Over the days, Tsu'tey and I trained as much as possible. Don't tell anyone, but I started to think of him now more as a friend than...a tutor.

One day-er, night, during supper time, Tsu'tey and I were sitting together. A hand crafted bowl of water sat nearby, like they did on every corner around the eating area. Tsu'tey swiftly dipped his fingers in and flicked some at me. I blinked in surprise.

He snickers and takes a bite of teylu while I playfully glare at him. I dip my own fingers in the water and whip them at him. He looks at me. The ghost of a smile lingers on his face. I love it when he smiles.

Tires screech. _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did __that__ come from, eh Claire? Geez, you sound like a stalker. Calm_ _down_. I thought. I smile at Tsu'tey and we finish the meal in relative silence.

Afterwards, we make our way towards our little sleeping hammocks. They're actually really comfortable, by the way. Anyhow, I'm not the least bit tired tonight. It's been like that a lot lately, actually. I've come to love Clan life so much...the Omiticaya are so wonderful and heave earned my utmost respect. I glance at Tsu'tey.

"You are not going to sleep?" he asks, but it's more of a statement-ish thing than a question.

"I'm not tired." I reply with a shrug.

"How come?" Tsu'tey hasn't gotten in his 'bed' either. We sit facing each other on the tree branch above.

"I don't really know." I sigh honestly. "Y'know Tsu'tey, I'm really grateful." **(A/N: Oh look! Tsu'tey and Claire get to play the pronoun game so he can ask what she's talking about!)**

"What for?" Tsu'tey inquires, searching my golden eyes for the answer.

"This. Every day. I'm so happy you let me join your Clan. It's amazing, this life. I never want to leave. And I get to have you teach me." _Oh my gosh did I just say that? Really? How much more humiliating can it get? He probably thinks I'm some creep now. Ugh. Nice. I just gotta screw everything up, huh?_

"Thank you." Tsu'tey chuckles.

I feel my face get hot and I look down, nodding. "You're almost ready to become a warrior now, Claire. A full member of the Omiticaya. Tsahik was right." he told me after a moment.

I furrow my brow. "What was she right about?"

"She said she believed you would go far. She saw something special about you. She wants you to succeed." he answers.

I nod, lips pursed. _He just complimented me! Did he mean it?_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-The Next Day-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

The sun had risen. I raced into the bio lab as soon as my little human legs could carry me, shoved some food down my throat, and threw myself into the link pod. I'd forgotten to calibrate it. Just then, my Aunt Grace came walking over, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I'm panting, but smiling nonetheless.

"You sure are in a hurry." she answers as she pushes the correct button to start phase locking and all that science-y stuff I don't care to explain at the moment.

"Yeah." I laugh myself. The lid closes and I shut my eyes. The tunnel of brilliant lights greets my vision and I open my eyes. I see amazing and beautiful sunlight, which I cherish, shining as rays through the leaves of Hometree. Tsu'tey is getting up beside me.

"Morning!" I greet cheerfully.

"Srane. Good morning." he says slowly, getting up out of his hammock.

"Claire! Tsu'tey!" I hear Jake's voice from nearby. My heart flutters and I think he's in some sort of trouble, so I rush over. He's standing with Neytiri.

_Why does she have to be so pretty, huh? All the guys are after her. And she hooks up with my only human friend I have since I've gotten here. Fantastic. I feel like a slob around her._ I think, jealous.

"I'm in charge of a little...game we've come up with. Whoever catches the most prey gets to celebrate with first pick. Claire, you're on my team." I smile when he says that. Tsu'tey was nice and all, but it's great to be able to hang with Jake for the first time in a while.

Neytiri ushers Tsu'tey over and they start talking.

Jake claps me on the shoulder. "By, how ya been?" he squeezes the back of my neck with a smile as a friendly gesture, but it sends chills briefly up my back.

"Good, you?" I ask returning his smile.

"Great. We're so gonna win." he tells me, his boyish features showing a little bit at the excited grin he shoots me. I chuckle and shake my head.

We call our ikrans and mount, meeting with the opposing team at the trunk of Hometree. "Go!" Jake shouts.

He and I take off, having spotted a sturmbeest herd from the branches above not too long ago. I yip and signal for him and my ikran to coast upwards. We were about to meet some taller trees. As we clear them, I can see the sturmbeest. Massive, powerful animals. Really amazing.

I kinda let myself go from there, letting the breeze help me enjoy the moment, along with the sun and the view around me. So different than earth. Pure.

No buildings, acres of land paved for more construction sites, no bright, artificial light, and no narrow minded humans. It was a different story at Hell's Gate, but I wasn't there anymore at the moment.

Grace moved our lab site up in the Hallelujah Mountains after she found out Jake'd been talking with Quaritch. I wasn't real happy about that. But, y'know what they say. Hate the sin love the sinner.

Jake was like my best friend. Or at least I hoped so. We hadn't necessarily talked recently...oh well.

I take a deep breath and focus my mind. I smile. This really was great.

As if a reflex, or something inside of myself told me to, I look over at Jake and smile. He's smiling too.

**A/N: I'd love to get some feedback on this. Thank you guys so much! :) hope you liked this!**


	12. One with the People

**A/N: Thank you ****opalwolf12, Heaven-water-sister, Sophia Kaiba, and catlover2015**** for your reviews. :) I promised an update today, so here it is! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 12- One with the People**

Today is a big day, I can tell. I immediately wake up and head to my link pod. And I'm willing to take a lecture from Grace, if it means spending more time with the Omiticaya, I think as I shut the lid. I skipped breakfast.

A tunnel of bright light greets my tired eyes-now I really am awake-and when I open them again I see a canopy of lush green leaves and sunlight swaying on the bark of Hometree.

I sit up and release myself from my hammock to stretch. I assume Tsu'tey is up and at it so I try and find him in the upper branches. Sure enough, he's on his ikran and appears to be waiting. "Kaltxi." I greet him. He only nods.

"Fetch your ikran." he instructs.

With a sigh and an inward smile I call to my ikran, who comes flapping up but a few heartbeats later. Having mounted, I look over to him with raised eyebrows.

"We hunt." he says. With a sharp call, he careens down the length of the tree with barely a warning. Me, having pretty much no other choice, dove after him. Soon we're sailing over a broad plain.

The sun shines down on the grass, which seems to move in an elegant wave as we pass. I'm looking around for possible prey; and as I'm doing so, I notice many other hunters on ikrans are nearby. I look back ahead-and hey! Sturmbeest!

I get my bow and arrow ready, gently urging my ikran to bank right. I'm at an angle now, turning, and have a clear view of the front's of a few of the massive animals. Perfect shots. I'm tentative to go after females-I'm always afraid they're pregnant or something and I know I feel terrible so I go after bulls.

When I spot one, I nock an arrow and close my eyes to slits. With a very smooth, calm exhale I release my arrow and watch it fly to my target. It's a hit. As the sturmbeest collapses, I have my ikran level out so I can land by the catch.

I dismount and kneel by the fallen animal. "Kä ne Eywa tsmukan." I murmur before removing the arrow. I stroke its side, making shushing noises. Then I wait until everyone else is done so we can carry it back to Hometree-but not all in one piece of course.

After we are finished harvesting and making trips back and forth, I join my new friend Alyara and a few village women in making bracelets and necklaces.

My person favorite is a necklace woven with the outer, more flexible bark of a tree with vibrant beads and feathers of warm colors. It's actually really fun. After that, Alyara and I make matching bracelets for each other. She's the quiet kind type.

"Irayo." she tells me with a smile and nod as she fastens it to her wrist.

"Srane. Irayo, tsmuke." I say back, mirroring her smile.

By now the sun is sinking beneath the horizon. I'm standing from an upper branch, stroking my ikran's broad neck as I watch the cool, orange glow silently slip away. But before it vanished, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and am looking at none other than Tsu'tey.

"It is time."

I sigh and suppress a smile. Not this again. "Time for what?" I ask.** (A/N: Someone likes the noun game!)**

"For you to become one of the people." he tells me.

I almost don't think he's being serious. "For real?" I asked.

"Srane." he said with a nod. He led me to the main chambers, where the Omiticaya awaited. As my mentor, he put a pasty white paint along my face, arms, and torso.

"Be prepared." he told me as his fingers left my forehead. I nodded. I had absolutely no clue, _none,_ as to what this was going to be like, but knowing the rewards was enough for me, so I know I'd deal with it.

He turned me into an area of the trunk that dipped downwards-like a cave. A spiral like path went into it. So with a sigh, I started along my apparent fate.

When I was on flat ground and was able to see again, I noticed Mo'at was here, along with a few other senior warriors and Clan elders. One held a wooden bowl.

Mo'at gestures for me to sit down in the vacant area of the I completed circle. I obey. Something tells me I shouldn't talk.

"This will be painful, ClaireStone. But do not fear. Let Eywa speak." she said as she sat down herself. I nod. Pain. Great.

The elder holding the wooden bowl reveals a creature-slim and black, about the size of a large...squirrel, I guess, and holds it. She leans over-she's sitting across from me-and let's the animal pierce my arm. I bite my lip. It feels like someone stuck a thin acid coated knife in my arm. And lava's flowing through my veins now or something.

After a few seconds pass, and my vision starts to get weird. It wobbles, sways, and turns upside down...I don't feel so good.

My hearing deteriorates too. It's distorted and warbled, I can't make out words correctly.

But I do hear one voice clearly. I couldn't say if it was male or female-it was just...there. "You are destined for great things...keep your heart open, Sey'ite..." it said.

I have no clue how long I stayed the way I felt: dizzy, disoriented, sick, but I do remember snapping out-well, it wasn't that sudden.

I remember slipping out of it. Gradually my vision steadied, and my hearing seemed to repair itself. No overly loud noises or yelling or echoing. I assume that's a good sign.

"Did Eywa speak to you?" Mo'at asks.

"Yes...she called me...Sey'ite."

"Your new name." Mo'at tells me, sounding pleased. I smile. The rewards are most definitely worth it.

She motions for me to climb back up the spiral path. I do so, and watch as the Omiticaya stand in unison.

"Sey'ite!" Mo'at exclaims from behind me.

"Sey'ite," Eytukan starts. I smile. I love my new name already. I feel blessed that Eywa gave one to me at all.

"you are Omiticaya now." He placed his hands on my shoulder from in front of me. Mo'at did the same from behind. And suddenly everyone joined in.

A surge of warmth pulsed through me. I felt connected with every one of them. I _am_ one of the people.

**A/N: What do you guys think of Claire's new name? Also, which point of view do you want the next chapter to be in-third or first? Reviews are appreciated greatly! :) and don't forget to check out my profile page-there's a poll at the top for this story! :)**


End file.
